Hacker
by Alice N.P.M
Summary: Short Achele  Lea/Dianna  baseada em tweets recentes da alittlelamb. Rating M.


**N/A**. Short baseada em alguns tweets da Dianna ( alittlelamb )

Espero que gostem.

Essa é minha tentativa de escrever algo mais Quente...

* * *

- Hey Lea.

A loira chamou na saida do estudio, quando a outra ia entrar no carro.

- Ah, oi Di. Algum problema?

- Eu acabei de ver algo em meu twitter.

A morena balança a cabeça em confusão.

- Hum... E o que era?

- "Dieta Berry". Muito engraçado, Dona Lea.

- Não estou entendendo - A morena se fez de desentendida, tentando sufocar o riso.

- Você estava mexendo no meu celular ontem, não se faça de tonta! - Dianna tentou soar realmente raivosa, mas não escondia um sorriso no  
canto da boca.

- Oh. Que calunia, Di! Você acha que eu faria isso?

- Acho! - A loira suspirou - Meu amor, a brincadeira foi engraçada. E comer essa fruta - Ela correu os olhos pelos corpo da outra - Realmente tem feito muito bem para as minhas medidas.

Lea desatou a dar risada.

- Eu sei que você adora essa nova dieta.

- Sim. Mas veja bem. Nós não tínhamos concordado em sermos discretas? Céus! Arrumamos até namorados pra disfarçar... O que as pessoas pensariam se soubessem que foi você quem escreveu aquilo?

- Relaxa, Di. Todos acham que foi um hacker.

- Devia dar uma lição nesse hacker! - Dianna colocou as mãos na cintura.

Lea se aproximou lentamente da outra, pressionando -a contra o carro.

- Que tipo de lição? - Ela disse de forma sedutora.

Dianna abriu um sorriso enigmático.

- Logo você descobrirá... Agora eu preciso ir por que a senhorita esta perto demais, e eu não serei capaz de me controlar se permanecer mais tempo assim. E se Ryan nos pegar... Não quero nem imaginar!

- Oh, Charlie. Adoro esses seus impulsos sexuais.

Dianna então se inclinou e sussurrou no ouvido da outra, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

- Daqui duas horas, na minha casa.

E se afastou com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Duas horas mais tarde, depois de correr como louca para se arrumar e fazer os preparativos para o "castigo" do "hacker" Dianna se sentou em seu sofá, já ansiosa pela chegada de Lea. Quando a campainha tocou, correu e apagou todas as luzes do lugar e se dirigiu até a porta, abrindo-a e se escondendo atrás dela. Lea assustou-se com fato da porta ter aberto, sem ninguém para recebe-la e com o fato da casa estar completamente escura.

- Di? Cadê você? - Ela disse entrando. Quando de repente a porta se fechou atrás dela, não teve tempo nem de se virar, uma mão cobriu sua boca e outra prendeu seus braços para trás. Ela teve medo em um primeiro momento, mas sorriu após ouvir a voz.

- Então a senhorita achou que invadiria o twitter alheio sem nenhuma consequência?

Dianna sussurrava muito próximo ao seu pescoço, fazendo cada parte do seu corpo se arrepiar. Ela não poderia responder, mas Dianna sentia a morena sorrindo contra sua mão.

- Bom, senhorita Sarfati, vamos lá, tenho uma surpresinha para você.

Dianna manteve Lea imobilizada e a dirigiu até as escadas que levavam ao porão. Desceram lentamente. O coração da morena quase parou ao se deparar com o lugar.

A unica iluminação se dava por algumas velas espalhadas. Haviam decorações bizarras como caveiras, bruxas e afins. Tudo o que Dianna ganhava de amigos e fãs que sabiam do seu gosto por coisas obscuras. Ao fundo havia um cama de metal, muito antiga, com um colçhão coberto somente por um lençol branco.  
Lea sorriu por dentro, Charlie podia ser muito criativo quando queria.

- Vamos lá, hacker, vamos ver se você aprende a lição dessa vez.

Dianna guiou Lea até a cama, fazendo-a deitar-se, sem enfrentar nenhuma resistência, e vendo um sorriso de luxúria no seu rosto ela prendeu as mãos da morena em algemas que estavam previamente presas nas duas extremidades da cabeceira da cama.

- Dianna, você é.. completamente louca...

- Lea. Você é quem me deixa assim.

Só então Lea percebeu que Dianna se encontrava de roupão, o tempo todo. Ela depositou um leve beijo nos lábios da outra, antes de se dirigir até as escadas.

- Di, onde você vai? Não me deixe sozinha e amarrada nesse lugar. - Ela olhou em volta e teve sentiu calafrios com a decoração bizarra.

- Não vou demorar, lady.

Segundos depois, Dianna reapareceu aos pés das escadas, e a visão tirou completamente o ar de Lea.  
Dianna usava meias presas em uma cinta liga e lingerie de renda. Todas as peças eram da cor preta, o que contrastava com sua pele muito clara. Calçava uma sandália salto agulha. Trazia um chicote de couro em uma das mãos. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e caiam sobre seus ombros de forma muito sensual. Ela caminhou na direção da cama de um jeito sexy. Subiu na cama, ficando em pé sobre ela, tendo um pé de cada lado da barriga da sua prisioneira.

- Então... Mocinha. - Ela tinha um sorriso maquiavélico nos lábios -Vou te ensinar uma lição.

Lea finalmente conseguiu superar o choque inicial e disse.

- Dianna, você quer me matar. Que trajes são estes? Acho que eu esqueci de respirar.

- Matar não meu bem, jamais faria isso, mas torturar... Quem sabe?

Ela completou estalando o chicote. Fazendo a outra dar um pulo na cama. Então se ajoelhou, e se sentou sobre as suas coxas. Colocou um das mãos sobre a barriga da morena e agarrou a camisa xadrez que ela usava.

- Pena, eu gostava tanto dessa camisa.

Lea não teve tempo de protestar. A camisa foi arrancada do seu corpo, a medida que Dianna a rasgava com as próprias mãos.

- Di... Ó MEU DEUS!

Depois de jogar os pedaços da camisa ao longe, Dianna voltou sua atenção ao corpo parcialmente nu sob o seu. A morena agora exibia a barriga bem torneada, e um sutiã de renda vermelha.

- Lea, eu amo quando você veste vermelho. Mas...

E com um puxão arrancou a peça do corpo da outra. Aquilo doeu, claro, mas com o tesão que Lea sentia no momento, qualquer dor servia apenas pra aumentar o seu desejo.

- Jesus!- Lea gritou.

- Jesus? Aprecio sua fé, mas a partir desse momento você esta proibida de chamar por alguém que não seja eu. Entendeu? - Dianna falava com autoridade.

Lea apenas balançou a cabeça, e Dianna estalou novamente o chicote ao seu lado.

- Diga se você entendeu!

- Sim senhora!- ela gaguejou.

- Melhor assim...

Dianna então acariciou a barriga e logo desceu a mão até o ziper do jeans que a outra usava. Jogou seu corpo para o lado, e Lea ergueu a cintura, ajudando-a a se livrar da calça e da calcinha de uma vez só. Então percorreu percorreu os olhos sobre todo o corpo nu ao seu lado e exclamou:

- Ó dels. Você é tão gostosa!

Lea mordeu os lábios, lutando pra controlar seus impulsos, suas mãos tentavam se livrar das algemas sem sucesso. Ver Dianna daquele jeito, falando aquelas coisas, e não poder toca-la como queria, era realmente um tortura.

- Di, vai me solta. Isso é insuportável. Eu preciso te tocar! Juro, nunca mais mexo nas suas coisa. POR FAVORRR - ela implorou.

Dianna sorriu diabólicamente, ela podia ver a luxúria nos olhos castanhos a sua frente.

- Não adianta implorar, babe.

Ela jogou o corpo sobre o de Lea novamente, ao mesmo tempo que inclinava-se para beijar-lhe os lábios. Dessa vez não só um selinho. Foi um beijo apaixonado e cheio de desejo. Suas línguas lutavam ferozmente, explorando toda a boca da outra. Quando já não tinham mais fôlego para continuar, Dianna levantou levemente a cabeça, até que pudesse olhar nos olhos da outra.

- Você é linda! Toda linda! Você sabe disso não é? Sabe que eu não vejo a hora se ficar apenas ao seu lado e de não ter que esconder isso de ninguém?

Em resposta, Lea apenas balançou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio inferior, a loira ainda pode ver uma lágrima se formar em seus olhos.

- Muito bem.

Ela depositou um leve beijo em sua boca, antes de descer seus lábios para o pescoço, depositando, beijos, mordidas, lambidas e ainda alguns chupões, que faziam a morena ir a loucura.  
Os lábios alcançaram os seios entumescidos. Dianna fazia círculos com a língua ao redor dos bicos, enquanto suas mãos percorriam as laterais do corpo nu que já se contorcia de prazer.

Dianna desceu mais um pouco, beijando-lhe a barriga, indo em direção as coxas, a parte interna dela. Lea se contorcia, e gritava frases desconexas, implorando pela outra. - É torturante não é? - Dianna disse erguendo a cabeça - Será que você esta aprendendo a lição?

- Yeahhhhhh, Di, vaaaai por favoooor. Logo. Não aguento. Mais.

Dianna sentou-se sob suas pernas. Erguendo o chicote no ar. Enquanto uma mão permanecia brincando com o sexo da outra, a fim de mante-la no clima.

- Então diga. Diga o que você não fará mais.

- Eu não vou mais invadir seu twitter.

- Mesmo?

- Eu juroooooooooooooooo

- Okey. E o que mais? Diga, meu nome nome e o que você sente por mim.

- Ahhhhhhh Por favor Di, termine logo com isso. EU VOU MORRER!

- Nops, diga primeiro.

Lea suspirou profundamente e ergueu a cabeça fitando Dianna diretamente nos olhos, e disse com certa violência na voz.

- DIANNA AGRON, EU AMO VOCÊ. MAS AGORA EU PRECISO QUE VOCÊ CALE A BOCA E ME FODA LOGO!

A loira abriu um largo sorriso ao ouvir aquilo.

- Era o que eu queria ouvir.

Então abaixou-se novamente, mas desta vez foi direto ao ponto. Depositou um leve beijo no seu monte de venus, antes de levar os lábios ao seu sexo. Lea gritava de prazer, fazendo a loira aumentar a freqüência dos seus movimentos. Dianna abriu um sorriso ao ver o corpo da outra estremecer e cair em êxtase na cama. O orgasmo de Lea era uma das coisas mais lindas que Dianna já tinha visto.

Ela depositou novamente beijos por todo corpo antes de chegar aos seus lábios.

- Eu amo você, Lea.

- Eu também te amo... Demais. - Ela respondeu rouca. - Pode me soltar agora?

Dianna riu e levantou para alcançar as chaves. Ao se ver livre, Lea logo prendeu o corpo da outra abaixo do seu e sussurrou no seu ouvido.

- Agora é minha vez. Eu quero ouvir você gritar, implorando pelo nome.

Depois de uma longa noite, de inúmeros suspiros, gritos e juras de amor. Lea se aconchegou sobre o peito nu de Dianna, que beijou o topo de sua cabeça, e exausta confessou.

- Pensando bem... Eu não me importaria em ter meu twitter invadido mais vezes, desde que tivesse que castigar um hacker tão bom de cama como você.


End file.
